Alternate ending no2 of To Be Whole by farfrom7 - lemon
by KuchikiReborn
Summary: This story is a short [self-made] alternate ending of "To Be Whole" by the original author farfrom7, I DO NOT CLAIM THE ORIGNAL STORY TO BE MINE. This is set when Kuvira confronts Asami (Chapter 11, of "To Be Whole"). WARNING: contatins adult themes, mild violence, and abstract spoilers (characters introduced in LoK 2 and 4). Lemon


**DISCLAIMER:  
>I do not own "The Legend of Korra" and claim no right over the cartoon and it's characters. I neither own "To Be Whole" another fanfiction written by <em>farfrom7<em>. This is a completely seperate fanfiction, inspired from that writer's work, hence the 'continuation' in the title's name.  
>I strongly recommend reading farfrom7's <em>"To Be Whole"<em> before you continue reading my fanfic, most of it is based of that and will not 'flow' otherwise.**

****Warning: contains adult themes and mild violence.****

* * *

><p>"GET OFF ME" Asami angrily shouted as she broke from Kuvira's forceful kiss, but still struggled to get out from her grip.<p>

"Don't even try and struggle you have no hope." Kuvira chuckled, Asami wringed one of her arms free and slapped her.  
>"My my you are feisty, it seems I'll have to restrain you…" Kuvira muttered disappointedly, she quickly whipped out metal binds from her arms to pin Asami.<p>

"SOMEONE HELP!" Asami cried

"I didn't want to do this but you are clearly more difficult than I thought" Kuvira said firmly, aggressively binding her mouth with another metal strip, some blood trickled down Asami's mouth. Asami produced a muffled scream against the bind.

"Now then… Shall we proceed?" she didn't wait for any response, instead she slowly began to make her way under Asami's shirt, then she heard a pair of hurried footsteps coming her way she turned to face them, already knowing who they were.

"Oh hello Korra, Opal, Asami and I were just having some fun" Kuvira said calmly, with a slight trace of surprise. "it seems you have regained your feet, wonderful." Asami struggled against her restraint as she heard her friend's name.

"Let her go before things start to get messy." Korra said firmly.

Kuvira laughed, "Korra you are in no state to battle me, even if you have regained your feet."

"Opal get out of here, this is my fight." Korra warned, Opal didn't seemed to hesitate and Asami heard her leave the scene. Then, even with the binding on, the corridor was lit up blue, and Asami knew Korra was in the Avatar state. She heard a brief scuffle with terrain torn up around her, but nothing directed to the heiress. Then silence. Asami feared who had won.

"Asami?" whispered a familiar voice, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine now thanks to you…" Asami whispered, she felt the metal bindings drop from her arms, and legs, then her eyes. Asami's eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to the light and saw her saviour standing before her.

"Oh look what's happened to you…" Korra gently said, holding up her wrist. There were red marks imprinted on her skin, slim lines of blood trickled from some places.

"I'm fine Korra…" Asami repeated sleepily, "could you do me a favour and take me back to my mansion?"

"You're mansion? No we need to get you a healer." Korra said firmly.

"I'll be fine." Asami replied, then seeing her friend's worry "You can heal me… please I just need some rest"

"Eh.. Ok." Korra agreed hesitantly.

* * *

><p>"Mum!" Opal cried, bursting into the temple's dining room, stunning everyone in the room.<p>

"What is it?" Su asked worriedly as she got up, "Where's Korra?"  
>"Korra gained her walking and tried to stop Kuvira from assaulting Asami!" Opal said quickly, "She needs help!"<p>

"Why didn't you help her? Oh nevermind." the metalbender cut herself short, she turned to the others most of which had already risen "Let's go."

"Where is she?" Tenzin asked worriedly, as they passed her flipped wheelchair.

"She was here I swear! We met Kuvira here…" Opal said with a strained voice.

"Guys I found someone!" Mako cried from the distance, the others rushed to gather around.

"It's her." Opal said with distaste, as she overlooked the fallen metalbender captain.

Su gestured to her men and Mako "Take her back to Republic City. I expect she'll be seeing my sister soon enough." Then she turned to Opal.

"What happened?"  
>"I was taking Korra to Asami's room an-"<br>"Why were you taking her to Asami's room?" Tenzin queried.  
>"It's besides the point, anyways as I was taking her back we heard someone shouting for help, Korra sprang off her wheelchair and managed to get herself close enough to see the situation, I don't know how she got up but I followed her."<p>

"How strange…" Su pondered.

"When Korra and I found Asami and Kuvira, Korra seemed to get really pissed off th-" Opal said.

"How pissed off, you mean pissed off or _really_, pissed off." Bolin questioned.

"_Really_ pissed off" Opal answered.

"Then what?" Tenzin said.

"Then I ran back to you guys and brought you here" Opal replied.

"I can't figure out how Korra managed to bring herself up, let alone make a distance from her wheelchair to here…" Su trailed off.

"Hey, my Mum always said nothing is more healing than true love." Kya murmured from the back.

"What?!" Tenzin asked stupendously.  
>"Come on old man, even I knew something was up between Korra and Asami, and that's saying something! You know, because I don't really know a lot of things…" Bolin laughed.<p>

"Gah! No-one informs me anything about relationships it seems, first my daughter and Kai and now this!" Tenzin grumbled.

"Probably because you take it worse than my sister does…" Su guessed.

* * *

><p>"Ironic huh, first I was caring for you and now it's the other way around…" Asami said wistfullyas they arrived at her mansion's doors, Korra smiled down at her as she held her in her arms.<p>

"So... do you have a key?" Korra asked, Asami replied with a quick gesture towards the handle, it clicked open, Korra opened her mouth to ask but Asami answered for her.

"I invented an small electronic key which I implanted into my hand." Asami said, amused at Korra's dumbstruck expression, who quickly shook it off.

"Where's your room?" Korra asked.

"Up the stairs to your right…" Asami murmured.

Korra carried her friend gently up the stairs, Asami's eyes couldn't help admiring Korra's beauty.

"Here we are…" Korra said, laying her down on the bed, "I need some water". Asami pointed to a flower vase on her bedside table. The flower was in perfect shape, still maintained by the families housekeepers, she kept the house in pristine condition, for old time's sake.

Korra bended the water out of the vase, gently removing Asami's boots and rolled down her stockings, she revelled at her friend's touch. Asami felt the water do it's work as Korra knelt down and made steady movements with her arms.

"I will never let anyone hurt you again…" Korra vowed silently.

"I always felt so safe around you Korra" Asami replied quietly.

Asami lay there silently for a while as Korra continued her work, analysing her friends expression.

"There. It should be fine for now, it'll just take time for the rest of the healing process." Korra concluded as she got up. "You just need a good rest, I'll leave you be for now… Just let me know if you need me I'll always be there for you."  
>"Korra wait." Asami said, Korra turned immediately.<p>

Asami pulled her the water tribe teen closer, giving her a quick kiss.

"Woah, hold on a sec, I may love you Asami, but only as a friend" Korra said as pulled herself back from the kiss.

"Oh! I'm sorry I just thought yo-" Asami was cut short, as Korra leaned in to kiss her, Asami after a brief moment of surprise returned the kiss as the two embraced passionately. Asami pulled her in further, and Korra was on top of the heiress. The two continued to kiss intensely for a while, relinquishing the tension that had been held between them all this time. Asami placed her hand over Korra's midriff.

"Asami… you really need some rest, you're not thinking properly" Korra said worriedly, starting to get up from the bed.

"Korra… I'm more certain than ever. Please, I need this."

"Are you sure? You were just assaulted by Kuvira…I don't want to hurt you further…" Korra replied.

"Korra you _are_ what makes me feel safe, please…" Asami murmured pleadingly.

"...Ok, only because it's yo-" Korra didn't get to finish her sentence, as Asami pulled her down to her mouth and assaulted her with her lips and tongue. Korra gave a brief 'mmph' of surprise, then she wrapped her arm around Asami's back.

Asami's hands soon worked her way up to Korra's waist, as she tried to take off her shirt.

"Here I'll do that for you…" Korra said, stripping off her outer garment along with her makeshift fur 'belt', revealing to large mounds, now only hidden by a simple white bra.

"You're beautiful…" Asami whispered, Korra smiled awkwardly as she leaned in again to kiss her, well girlfriend.

"You can take my shirt off too…" Asami murmured, Korra attended to her request, looking up at her for her consent. Asami nodded. Korra first removed Asami's overcoat, lifting her gently to ease it off, then her dark crimson shirt. Asami's hair spilled around her bed as Korra lifted it off her.

"Oh Asami… you are.. stunning." Korra said. Asami smiled, and sat up slightly to kiss her lover.

The two roamed each other's frame as they kissed, Asami's hands tugged at the other girls bra, which soon came off, revealing perfect, tanned bust. She felt Korra's face warm up, probably from embarrassment at the act, and she awkwardly fumbled with Asami's own clasp.  
>"Here I'll do it." Asami broke from the embrace as she reached for the clasp, and soon fell off, revealing her own, impressive bust although paler than the other girls.<p>

The two embraced again, this time with their hands' focusing on each others' breasts, gently kneading and teasing them. Although Korra was awkward in her movements, seemingly flustered, Asami's was smooth, her hands automatically seeming to know what to do to please her lover. Korra moaned as Asami's soft hands teased her nipples, using her strong arms to steady herself as the heiress continued to pleasure her.

"I think it's time we take of this." Asami gestured to her pants, Korra nodded.

The two took off each others lower garments, with Asami pressing ever so slightly on the other girl's nether region hidden by it's white covering as she stripped her. Korra moaned in ecstasy with every touch.

Asami stared, rapt at seeing her once best friend, and now lover's knickers, Korra blushed, looking down at her breasts.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of… you _are_ beautiful Korra." Asami said affirmitively.

"Thanks, but you are… amazing" Korra replied, looking up at her. Asami smiled, then embraced her lover again, nourishing each other's bodies. As the two kissed passionately, Asami's hand drifted down to Korra's underwear as her other hand continued kneading her breast.

Korra winced slightly at the touch, then started to grind against Asami's skilled hands.

The two continued for a while, roaming each others bodies, as they removed their last pieces' of clothing. Then they resumed their work, pleasing each other to their hearts' content. Korra's breathing quickened as she stopped to relish in bliss. Asami focus more on her fold's now, and she leaned down between Korra's toned legs, licking her entrance aiding her fingers' work as they rubbed her lover's folds.

"Asami… I'm coming!" Korra moaned loudly, her hips bucking wildly against Asami's tender hands and mouth. Then she screamed, stopping abruptly as her juices trickled into her lover's mouth.  
>"Mmm you even taste good" Asami murmured.<p>

"That… was wonderful." breathed Korra, her body settling down from her climax.

"We're not done yet" Asami said, as she rose up, to kiss Korra. She could taste herself on her lover's mouth.


End file.
